regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 7
Recap Day 35, Part 2: Genocide And Charisma Lily goes after December for her inaction at the Battle for Pedestal House. The ladies make their way back to the ship for some sleep, taking the necklace with them. Kaster has no problem with genocide, if it gets him the treasure. "I'm happy with killing whatever it takes to get what we need." Lily's a 7/10, but still a Halfling, as Stephanie points out. December may have used charisma as her dump stat. (Lily actually has the highest Charisma of the group) Side Notes "I rolled Shitty" -Stephanie (You made me do it.) Stats Note: The girls are all level 2 now. HP rolls were: Lily 6 on d8, Fe 2 on d10, Elianna 2 on d8, December 3 on d8. Day 36: A Very Busy Day! Elianna is perky in the morning. Still homicidal, but perky. The girls try to come up with a solution to the unreachable-island problem. They end up deciding to set another ambush up, and if nothing happens, just to go for the island. Lily prooves to be the least-sneaky ambusher in history, not only having her bright red hair undisguised, but humming songs while hiding in a bush. 2 hours later, a ship is seen heading to the emerged island from Silcove. Fe yanks the necklace out. 1hr45 later, Lily scores the first Friendly Fire by punching Fe. She doesnt put force behind it, so no damage done. Another 1hr45 later (which would make this... about 1 PM, by my reckoning), the crew has returned to the Swift Swallow, and sailed past the other ship, called the Stony Mussel, approaching the island. Yes, i'm going to refrain from all jokes regarding that name. I think Neal might have used Barnacle instead of Mussel. There's a captain on board the SM, with a big hat and feather. "Let's tell Kaster about our plan and not to tell anyone about us looking for a treasure." ... remember these words. The girls row to the Unnamed Island, pretending somewhat over-actedly to be enchanted by Lily's hand-waving. Reaching the palm trees from the map, December hoists herself up and takes a look around; they're not being followed. Moving on to the "thing that looks like a tricerotops head" (alternatively a lake, or a map within a map...)... they find a large animal-skull-like rock. Giant Animal FOSSILS this week. Turning east, they walk 1450 (plus a bit) paces. They come across a flat open area. Using knives as improvised picks, the girls start to dig. Aiming for 6 feet down. At some point, Fe gets slashed lightly by an errant dagger blade from December, creating the second Friendly Fire incident of the night. Accident Prone, Domestic, Robin Hood of Alcohol Assassin. The girls manage to find a chest! Fe wants to crack it open, but Lily urges caution against magical traps. December tries to pick the lock, and successfully fails to do so. The Order would not be amused. They take some time to fill in the hole they made, which... wouldnt really work, but, at least it now just looks like a depression in the ground. Making their way back to the Swallow, December is sent out ahead of the group to scout out, as there is no sort of noise onboard. December doesnt hear anything through Kaster's door. Sensing trouble, she returns to the deck, and signals the others to approach. Hauling the chest up onto the deck of the Swallow, they secure it to the mast. December returns to Kaster's cabin, now with Fe and Elianna in tow. Sneaking into his room, she notices a pair of shoes behind the door. Leaping out, December initiates a fight with a sailor. Combat: Clearing the Swift Swallow, Pt 1. December, not remembering that she was hurt, gets involved, and for her troubles, is rendered unconcious. Fe's reflexes let her put the sailor down quickly. Fe makes an impromptu bandaging of the bleeding December by using her shirt. And this is the point at which we lost the chat. Elianna arrives on the scene, and after expressing her disbelief, heals December. Again. Fe and Elianna continue to clear the ship, and come across 2 men in the Crew Quarters. Combat: Clearing the Swift Swallow, Pt 2. Fe goes extreme mode, and subdues the two immediately, smashing a guy in the face so hard she snaps his neck, steps over his dead body and immediately smashes the second's ribcage, cracking ribs. Fe suddenly remembers she's not wearing a shirt. She loots one from one of the men's shirts and puts it on. Lily loots 2 sabers. Down in the hold, there doesnt seem to be anyone. At last. Fe attempts to kick down an unlocked door, and fails. The Naked Monk Strategem. Would probably work a bit better than the Australia Strategem, But doesnt quite involve nudity; ripped clothing and smearing of blood to feign distress, they plan to sneak onto the SM. Fe and Lily get in the boat, paddle 20 feet away... reconsider their actions and return to the Swallow to consult with Elianna. After much arguing, Fe and Lily get back in the rowboat, and row towards the SM. The rowboat nears the SM, but they've been spotted, a lantern coming on aimed at the duo. Lily and Fe are captured by the crew. Elianna meanwhile is having a gigglefit back on the Swallow. 7 men on board the SM; so including their captain, and the three on the Swallow, there are (were) at least 11 crewmen. Vishna, Corthal, Kaster, and a rather beaten Bertram are in the SM's makeshift brig (which is a hallway), where Lily and Fe are escorted. Fe cuts the group's bonds with Lily's knife, and they start to talk escape plans. The captain of the SM enters, and demands to know where the map is. Fe claims to have left the map on the island. The captain decides they're going to the island in the morning, and the girls will lead him to the treasure. He leaves. Lily points out to Fe that the island will have sunk by morning. Meanwhile, back on the Swallow, Elianna's captive has woken. She begins an interrogation. Or a seduction. It's kind of hard to tell the difference. Elianna charms the guy into helping her free her crew, partially with the promise of a cut of the treasure. Elianna uses all her Charisma in doing this. (Gogo meme) And then she goes to bed. Day 37: A Tale Of Two Ships "You wake up first, Elianna. There's a guy tied up in a bed nearby." -Neal, said absolutely deadpan. Elianna heals December. Again. So she wakes up, and gets briefed on the situation. Elianna lets slip that she plans on killing her captive later on. Ah, that early morning murder feeling. December suggests that their captive pretend that he's captured them and take them to the SM to help their friends. Elianna suggests she talk to the captive. December plays coy rather well, and manages to flirt her way into the captive - who's name is Rezo's... good graces. They explain the plan to him; named the Stormtrooper Wookie Plan. Rezo wants a good luck charm; a kiss on the cheek. When December leans in to give it, he steals a kiss instead, to which December has no reaction. Meanwhile, on the Stony Mussel, Fe tries to lie to the captain, who is rather upset, given that the island with the treasure has disappeared. He doesnt buy it, because the Swallow's crew has already spilled the beans. Remember the previous lines? Lily puts the captain to sleep while he's yelling to one of the crewmen for a torture instrument. When the next sailor shows up, they tell him to drop his weapons. He doesnt. Fe snaps the captain's neck to set an example, and then they charge the shocked sailor. Lily reveals spell Chill Touch; casts it on herself, and then gets to touch attacking the sailor from between Fe's legs, while Fe tries to punch him. Lily's chill touch apparantly is like a needle gun; repeated touches. The sailor swings at Fe, misses, and then abandons his weapon, turning to run... bad move with a monk behind you; He starts to turn, but Fe clocks him in the throat, dropping him dead. Fe loots the sailor's sword, and gives it to Corthal. They start to make their way out of the brig against Lily's idea; which causes Lily to push him reflexively; and hits him with her chill touch. Friendly Fire #3! Lily loots a big floppy hat with a feather, a small bag of money, a key, and a knife, all of which are too big for her; she puts the hat on anyway. There are 3 more SM crewmen on deck while the Swift Swallow's crew emerges from their hold; meanwhile, December and Elianna are loading into a rowboat (Where'd this one come from?) to begin their plan. December, seeing this, signals Elianna that it's time to take care of Rezo. Elianna for some reason tries to stop December, but only succeeds in deflecting the blow, causing him to only receive a light slash rather than the slit-throat that had been intended. December continues to try and slash Rezo, and Elianna continues to try and stop her. All this action in the rowboat unbalances it, causing Elianna and Rezo to spill out of the boat in opposite sides; Elianna manages to grab hold of the boat, but Rezo's left floundering. On the deck of the SM, the sailors see the Swallow's crew emerge, and surrender to overpowering numbers. Vishna arms herself with a belaying pin. Fe begins to tie their opponents up. Lily shows up with her floppy hat and knife. December helps Elianna back into the boat; they share a rage-filled moment between each other, and then December turns to watch Rezo die, anger in her eyes. Lily will be looking for what the key belongs to, as well as looting the Stony Mussel, next week. Reminder: December is at 4 out of 10 HP. Fe is at 10 out of 11 HP. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes